


Cursor

by Dovahlock221



Series: haunted by the ghost of you [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, Grief/Mourning, Johnlock poetry, M/M, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: The weight of my cane feels familiar and unknown all at once





	Cursor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure where this came from, but I wanted to start a drabble series to help my writing become more consistent.

_My eyes start to burn_

_The cursor blinks as I try to decide whether to write our memories or forget them_

_I can still feel the ache from running down alleyways, muscles screaming as I chased after you_

_I don’t feel the burn anymore_

_The weight of my cane feels familiar and unknown all at once_

_My sheets are cold where I had once burned with the desire to touch you_

_My hand shakes with the memory of strangers tearing me away from you_

_I can still feel your blood dripping from my fingertips_

_I’ve been hoping to forget you_

_My fingers hover in the empty air of the flat_

_The cursor blinks_

_My eyes burn_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love to know what you thought!


End file.
